Chance Of A Life Time
by LisyEikan
Summary: This is for the 2015 ResBang Soul and maka are just one soul away from being the next death weapon pairing. For them summer is just around the corner so whats better than taking a road trip with there friends. Not too far in they encounter an old enemy and some familliar faces and magic Will they let it get in the way of there summer or will every thing stop for one problem that
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the night in a quiet little town in the U.S the best weapon and meister team were out on the prowl to collect ninety nine souls. They came so close before but managed to mess up right at the end.

Maka shook the thought out of her head before she shot her head up.

"Are you ready Soul?" She asked. Her partner, Soul, gave a quick grunt before transforming into the iconic red and black scythe. Maka grabbed the scythe and quickly lept into action.

"Lets go soul resonance. Devil slash." Both Soul and Maka yelled at the same time. With one swift move they cut the keshin in two before it realised what was going on. The blade of the scythe transformed into the top half of a person and picked up the glowing red soul.

"Thanks Maka." The scythe grinned. He ate the soul and went back to being fully human. With out disgussing anything they both started to walk back home. Maka stopped infront of a window and breathed on the glass

"24-24-564 the number to call to knock on deaths door." She muttered. She traced the numbers into the condensation on the window and it started ringing.

"Hey hey maka and soul. Hows soul collecting going?" Lord death asked in his cheery voice, almost sinigng.

"Hello lord death. Soul has just eaten his ninty ninth soul." She said cheerly. They had been through it all before.

"Good good. As you know summer is coming up so you dont have to go and collect the witches soul just yet. Relax for a while. Enjoy the sun."

"Thank you lord death. We will." Maka said before waving bye to him. She let out a long sigh. "Im glad its summer soon. Speaking of which. What are we going to do for summer?" She asked turning round to her partner.

"My dads giving me the van he uses to tour with as a late birthday gift so what about a road trip." Soul said. They then started walking back to there apartment.

"Thats a great idea soul. We can bring Tsubaki, blackstar, Kid, Liz and Patty. Maybe even Crona and Ragnarok." Maka said exitedly. Soul smiled at her childishness before they got back to the apartment. Maka opened the door and they both went into there seperate rooms before immediately falling asleep.

Maka was the first to wake up the next morning. She was the first to wake on most mornings unless she was ill. She took her hair out of the buns she normally sleeps in and kept her hair down. She walked out of her room and quietly went past Souls room. When she reached the kitchen she began making breakfast. It was nothing much, just some bacon and eggs. She put the plates down on the table before walking over to Souls room to wake him up. Soul had been awake for a while before Maka came in.

"Breakfasts ready." She said with a slight forced smile and her voice was still groggy and croaky. Soul nodded and maka left. He got up and went down to the kitchen and started eating with maka after saying grace. Maka left the kitchen to brush her teeth while soul washed the dishes. When she had finnished soul was outside. He was still in his and was still in hers. She went to her room and got changed into her white shirt, green tie, yellow vest shirt, a red and black pleated skirt and her black clunky shoes. She went out to the living room and did her hair in the mirror.

Soul walked into his room and had just caught a glimps of maka going to the living room before he was in his room. He picked up a random shirt off the floor, some black jeans, a leather jacket, a headband and some random shoes. He pushed the headband back and headed out to the living room.

"Let go then." He said. The clock had just gone past seven fithty when they left. Maka locked the door and they started walking to deaths weapon and meister academy or just the D.W.M.A. They climbed up the infamous stairs in record time and met up with Kid, Liz and Patty at the top. Kid or Death The Kid is the son of lord death and uses two M-9 pistols as his weapons. He is the only one in the school who can resonate with two people at the same time.

"Morning Kid." Maka said with a smile. Liz turned round and saw them

"Morning you two." Liz said. She elbowed Kid who was looking at the school in awe

"Its still perfectly symmetrical." He muttered before turning round. "Morning you two. Do you know where Blackstar and Tsubaki are?" Kid asked. Everyone shook there head but along one of the spikes higher up a blue haired kid and his weapon were standing there.

"Tsubaki. Just look at them. I am a god and they still chat as if nothings changed." The blue haired kid said

"Ok blackstar. Rule of assassination number one blend into the shadows. Control your breathing and wait for your target to let his guard down." The girl now know as Tsubaki said.

Back on the ground Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty all looked up to where Blackstar and Tsubaki was

"I think weve found him." Soul said. Everyone else nodded in agreement before going back to talking about the road trip.

"Theres no knowing where we will be going. All we know is that were going to be heading out of town for the summer." Soul said.

"So if you wanna join then you can. The seven of us can take a long break out of town." Maka said. Kid nodded

"Ok then. We'll join you on your road trip." Kid said. Liz and Patty silently punched the air before going back to normal.

"Whos going to ask Blackstar and Tsubaki then?" Liz asked

"We'll just ask them in class." Maka said. The bell then went for class and they all truged the hall to class. When they got to class everyone sat where they needed to be and started chatting to eachother. Maka and soul were about five rows back. Behind them would be Blackstar and Tsubaki, then sat at the top is Kid, Liz and Patty. Not too long later Professor Stine rolled into class. His chair hit a small podium in the classroom and fell back. He muttered something before standing up and picking his chair up to sit on it.

"Good morning class. Today would be a normal lesson but its going to be warm today so its best not to learn too much but lets just practise what weve learnt this year." He said. Pretty much everyone but Maka cheered at the news

"Im other news. Maka, Soul congradulations on collecting your ninety ninth soul last night. You two might be the first sutdents of the new year after summer to become a death weapon and meister pair." He said. He carried going down the list and finnished on Jackie and Kim.

"Hmm, girls you two havent collected a soul in nearly eight months. You two are very close as well as you only need another soul then a witches soul." At that time Blackstar and Tsubaki entered the room.

"Your new god is here!" Blackstar yelled, embarrassing Tsubaki slightly. She had gotten use to it but still doesnt like getting attention. They took there seats behind Maka and Soul and Stine carried on talkng and going over everything they had learned before.

*Ding Dong Dead Dong*

The bell went which signalled break. All the classes filed out into the halls and court yard round the back of the school. The seven of them regroupped in the cafeteria after getting lost in the sea of other Weapons and Meisters and started talking about they road trip.

"What road trip?!" Blackstar yelled out of confusion and anger

"We were talking about it this morning if you were down with us and not at the top of one of the spikes." Kid said

"Basically Souls dad is giving him the van he used to use to tour and next week were going to go on a road trip." Maka said

"Sure then. Were in." Blackstar said. Tsubaki nodded and they carried on chatting about the road trip.

*Ding Dong Dead Dong*

The bell went again and everyone trugged the halls back to class. When they were back in stine rolled in from the staff room into the classroom and then fell over the podium again. He picked up himself and the chair before sitting on it.

"Right class. We will be going outside for the next lesson to practise anything you have been taught over the years." He said. Everyone in the class left the room and went into the court yard at the back of the school. Most didnt do anything due to the heat but some managed to combat it and practise. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Pot o' thunder and fire and Kim were willing to train though the heat.

"Shouldnt you be able to train even though its warm?" Kilik asked jackie. She shook her head and lent against a tree in the shade.

"Im looking out for my meister. I dont want her to over work herself in the heat then add my heat ontop." Jackie said. Jackie is a lantern weapon. When in her weapon form she can be very hot to handle unless the user is wearing heatproof gloves. Kilik rested in the shade next to Jackie and watched everyone else train.

*Ding Dong Dead Dong*

The bell rung for lunch. They all went and bought food from the cafeteria and sat down with out saying a word. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Kid ate theres, Blackstar and Patty made something out of theres while Soul just pushed his around. Soul had never been fond of the schools food and ended up giving it to Blackstar to eat. When Maka had finnished hers she stood up with Soul quickly following and they walked to Lord Deaths room. She was going to talk about where they were all going next week and then they would be back for the next lesson. They both wandered down the silent halls. The cafeteria was far from them and all that was heard were lessons going on in the rooms they passed. The soon arrived at the real death's door. They walked straight in and through the guillotine lined walk way. They soon arrived in a large open room lined with clouds floating across the walls and floor.

"Lord death?" Maka asked. A large figure dressed in black with a while mask covering his face turned round.

"Oh Maka. Soul. How you doing. What brings you here?" He asked in his cheery tone

"Good afternoon lord death. Were here to say that me, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty wont be here next week for a few weeksMaka said. If he could have lord death would have spat out his tea he was drinking.

"What why? You seven are one of the strongest students here." He said, his voice quivering a bit and bordering his angry voice and normal cheerful voice.

"Were going on a road trip next week." Soul said. "My dads giving me his van he used to tour in as a late birthday gift." He finished, obviously getting bored with the same story

"Oh well then how long will you be going then?" He asked

"We don't know on that but we will be back before the new year begins in september." Maka said lord death nodded

*Ding Dong Dead Dong*

Maka and soul left the room while lord death felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Behind his mask he was frowning. The students he had watched over for most of their lives were growing and will soon be leaving. The meisters he had known all his life but the weapons he had only known for five years but they felt longer to him.

He had heard of the natsuka clan and knew tsubaki's parents. He kept in touch with them and that how she came to the D.W.M.A. Soul was an unusual one. His parents lived close to death city and must have caught whiff of the D.W.M.A and sent soul here. They wouldn't have know what it's about because we was the first weapon in the family but they make the right choice. As for Liz and Patty. They were just two girls who tried to mug Kid but he didn't have anything he followed them as they were twins and noticed they could change into weapons and they were perfectly symmetrical

When Soul and Maka were back in class everyone was kept in and they went over anything else they needed to learn. Maka just sat there taking it all in. Soul was bored out of his mind and could have fallen asleep any second. Blackstar was just messing about while Tsubaki was being respectful and listening. Kid was listening, liz was looking at her nails most of the lesson and Patty was just drawing in crayon in her own little world. No one was truly paying attention because of the heat but some tried.

*Ding Dong Dead Dong*

It was the end of the day and everyone filed out of the school and down the large staircase. When they got to the bottom everyone went their own way home. Some live in the girls and boys dormitory while some live in little Soul and Maka got into their apartment they each got a suitcase out and started packing clothes for the roadtrip.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly week has passed and Souls dad drove the van up the sunday before the trip. This would be the first time he had seen his son in five years. He drove to the apartment address Soul had given them before he left and parked outside the house. He went in and up two sets of stairs before coming to a stop outside door 5. He lifted his hand and hesitated for a second before knocking.

"Just hold on a second." Maka's voice called out. When he heard it he smiled slightly. He knew his son would have chosen a good partner but something in him knew she might not like him or he might not like her. Soon a blond came and opened the door. Maka quickly looked him up and down before smiling.

"Hi. You must be souls dad." She said holding her hand out. He shook her hand

"Yeah i am. And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Maka Albarn. Soul's meister."

"Oh meister. But of a strange title but ok." He said. Maka stepped to the side and let him in. He walked in and stood in the living room of the small apartment. Soul walked out of his room and down to the kitchen to get some breakfast but when he stepped into the living room he saw his dad. He didn't say anything but just stood and looked at him. Maka looked at them both before walking to the kitchen to start making Soul his breakfast.

"Hey dad." Soul said breaking the silence. He looked down to his feet slightly. Embarrassed at what he had done to the family name.

"Hello Soul. Here are they keys to the van i promised." He said holding out his hand. Soul hovered his hand under his dads and he let the key drop from his hand. It was a small drop but Soul caught it.

"Its was nice seeing you Eater."

"You two Evans." Soul said. They both nodded before his dad left.

"Don't let this girl go ok." He whispered to Soul before leaving. Soul nodded and watch his dad go again even after the door was shut he just carried on watching it. Waiting for it to open again. Maka walked in with a plate of bacon, eggs and beans.

"Are you ok Soul?" Maka asked. While placing the plate on the table

"Yeah. I'm good." He said tearing his eyes away from the door. "I got the keys." He said smiling while holding the keys up. Maka ruffled his hair making it more messier than before.

"You miss your family don't you." She said smiling. Soul nodded

"I want to see them again. I want them to see me as a member of the family again and not a weapon." He said. He sat down and started eating the food that maka put out after saying grace. Nothing could beat a soul but Makas cooking comes close to it.

Across the city blackstar had done no packing while Tsubaki had finished hers. Somehow the two opposite people are able to resonate. Blackstar was midway through doing some random exercises when Tsubaki walked into the living room.

"Im glad Soul and Maka invited us to go with them. We get to miss out on lessons for a few weeks." He said grinning.

"Im surprised. Thats all you think about is skipping classes or making a big entrance." Tsubaki said smiling slightly.

"Classes aren't going to help a god like me rise up above the rest. If anything it will only hold me back and you Tsubaki will help me achieve the highest god like status." He said laughing loudly. Tsubaki smiled and stood up. She wandered over to the bathroom and ran herself a bath. She locked the door, closed the window and closed the blinds as well to not get any peeping redid her hair to stay up while she got undressed and then got in the bath. She relaxed for a while and thought about the trip ahead. She also thought about what she had packed and what else she needed

Blackstar stood against the door and waited for it to be opened. He soon heard Tsubaki singing and started drifting in and out of consciousness. Tsubaki got out of the bath and tip toed over the sleeping blackstar.

"He couldn't stay awake to see." She whispered to herself. She quickly lent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She got changed into some and sat on the sofa.

Blackstar shot up and looked around. The bathroom door was open and no one was in it.

"Damn it Tsubaki." He angrily muttered to himself. He got up and found her asleep on the sofa with a note of the coffee table in front of her.

"Blackstar,

You little tick isn't going to work on me and you looked so peaceful when you're asleep. If im asleep there are some cookies on the side for you.

From Tsubaki x"

It read. He put the node back on the table and ran to the kitchen to see a large pile of cookies.

"Tsubaki you shouldn't have." He said before starting to eat the cookies. The plate was soon empty and blackstar was asleep in the armchair opposite Tsubaki.

Earlier in the day Kid started to freak out cause patty had some how got into his room and left a gray mark on one side of the room. It wasnt symmetrical anymore and he had been trying all day to get it off.

"Patty what did you do earlier?" Liz asked when they were downstairs eating dinner.

"I dont know sis. Well i cant remember at least." Patty said in her child like voice.

"Why isnt it coming off." You could hear Kid say from the dinning hall. He was about three floors up and having a mental break down.

"Liz, Patty. Could you come up here?" Kid yelled to them. He was pretty much crying at this point and cowering on the floor. They left what ever they were eating and went up to kid.

"Yeah what is it this time?" Liz said. Her voice was filled with annoyance.

"The mark. Its not going away." Kid cried. Liz sighed and got some white paint from a room further down the hall. She walked back with the can and started painting over it. After a few coats it was as if the mark was never there.

"Thank you liz." Kid cried while holding onto her leg. Liz tried shaking him off but eventually walked back to the cupboard and put the paint bucket away with him still sobbing thanks on her leg.

"Kid it's getting late. Were going to go to sleep cause we're meeting up with soul and maka in the morning for a road trip ok." She said. Kid got up and nodded. He went back to his room and fell asleep. Liz and Patty stayed up a bit longer but also fell asleep not long after.

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early, apart from Kid who would wait till eight to wake up. Maka took her hair out of buns and kept it down for the day. She quickly ran a brush through it and ran back to her room to get changed. She got some shorts, a vest top and sandles.

Soul got out of bed and picked up some loose trousers, a short sleeved top, some flat open at the top shoes and a head band. He got changed and pushed the headband up before walking out and bumping into Maka.

"Sorry." He said grinning. He stood up and held his hand out.

"Thanks soul." She smiled. She took his hand and was soon back on her feet. She still held onto his hand and looked up to meet his eyes. She smiled and blushed a bit before walking to the kitchen. Soul was left in the hallway with a confused look on his face before it turned into a smile.

"Dad's right. She is a keeper." He muttered. There was a knock on the door and they knew who it was. Maka went and opened the door. Standing far away from the door as it opened.

"Lets get this road trip started then." Blackstar yelled. He had his suitcase behind him while Tsubaki carried a rucksack.

"Lets start packing the van then while we're waiting for Kid, Liz and Patty." Maka said. Soul nodded and grabbed the keys for the van out of a bowl next to the door while Maka grabbed the apartment keys from the same bowl. They all took their bags down and loaded them on top of the van. Maka passed Soul the bags and Soul loaded them and secured them. Blackstar and Tsubaki sat in the van as some seats were installed along the sides in the back. The back could seat about eight people and another two at the front so the van could hold eight people in total.

After twenty minutes of waiting Kid, Liz and Patty arrived. Maka and Soul loaded their bags on the roof and they took their seats in the van. When all the bags were loaded and secured Maka and Soul got in the front and they all headed out of death city.

"See ya lord death. We will make it back safely." Maka said as they left the boundary of his soul.

At the D.W.M.A Lord death had lost something which made him happy. His voice was still cheery but the seven of them leaving the soul boundary him showed that it was going to happen eventually. And it would be for real. It wouldn't be for a road trip or a mission. Next year they could stay in death city or move out to be stationed somewhere else if they became a death weapon.

In the van the road trip was going well. Outside of the Death City there was just a single dust road. There was nothing for miles and it was just them seven alone outside of death city.

"Where are we going first then?" Tsubaki asked

"Wherever the road takes us." Soul said. Maka brought along a CD of random songs to play during the journey. The songs would last for three days if it was played continuously but it would be turned off at night. Maka rolled her window down and Liz and Patty opened the doors at the back. They looked out and saw Death City getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Maka and soul looked in the wing mirrors and saw the same thing that everyone else saw. They all smiled and started singing along to the next few tracks.

There's no going back from the trip they had now started. Maka put her arm out of the window and felt the sun heat it up. Everyone in the back were all talking about something and the doors were still open. Death City was far away from them now as they had been traveling the road for five hours. They soon came along a little rest stop. It wasn't much just somewhere to eat and refuel. Soul pulled the van up and everyone got out to eat. It was about one when they got there and they spent the next two hours trying different foods they haven't even heard of before. Maka paid and they headed back to the van. Soul had refilled the van while they were all eating so they hit the road again.

The seating arrangement was different with Tsubaki and Maka swapping places. Everyone climbed into their seats and the doors were left open again to see the scenery behind them and to let some cool air in.

"Im glad you came up with this idea Soul." Blackstar yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement and after a lot more songs it started to get dark. Soul pulled up to the side of the road and Maka got some tents off the roof of the van as well as everyone else's bags. They all set up a tent between weapons and meisters which were all connected to a larger tent in the middle. Maka started a fire going before it was dark and cooked some food they brought along. Meals wouldn't be anything special but the fact they get to do it all together is what made the most of the trip.

Everyone laughed around the campfire at a joke someone made but in the distance there was someone watching, listening. She was one of the few who had been at war with the D.W.M.A and seeing the students out of the city would make a perfect chance to strike. They put the fire out and went into their tents.

The one everyone knew as free ran over and slashed a few tents. Mainly the one Maka and Soul were in and the big main one.

"Well then what did you do free?" A friend of Medusa's asked.

"They were asleep so i couldn't do anything but i slashed the tents someone was in." He said with a slight smile while looking into the witches eyes.

"Eruka, im glad you didnt died with medusa's snakes." Free said. He smiled a bit more and leaned in for a hug. She took it and hugged him back

"Me too. Im glad i got to keep some of her powers." She said smiling while looking down at her arm where the snake tattoo was. They fell asleep in eachothers arms behind a rock. Out of view from anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka woke with a start the next morning. She looked at all the claw marks in the tent before attempting to wake Soul up. She lightly poked him and rocked him side to side before he woke up.

"What's wrong Maka." He asked without even opening his eyes.

"Something came and tried to attack us during the night." She said quickly and quietly to not wake anyone else up. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at the sun light on the floor which appeared through the scratches.

"What could even do this and were in the middle of no where so if there was a wolf or something we would have seen it." He muttered. They stepped out of their tent into the large main tent to see that was slashed in places as well.

"At least we pack spares just in case." Maka said. Soul nodded to her and decided to go back to sleep as it was only seven in the morning. Maka went outside and sat on a near by rock to read a book. She had the book for a long time and knew it all off by heart but something about it just made her want to read it again. She carried the book everywhere and is used for a Maka chop. The cover does not show a title but she had labeled it herself.

"A death scythe and his meister." She called it. It was a couple hundred pages long and she wrote it herself not long after she became partners with soul. She made up a story of how Soul arrived in Death City and how she met him. It talked about some adventures they've had and some they were planning on having. It talked about blair, the souls incident, asura and medusa as well as other stuff like making soul into a death scythe and graduating from the D.W.M.A to get a job somewhere. She slowly started planning her life in the book but some were just out of the blue.

If she was ever sad or alone or away from home she would read the book and reflect on what she had done up to the point. She was constantly writing the book with no end in sight.

"Hey maka. Everyone else is now up. Were all going to get changed then hit the road again." Soul said after finding her on the rock outside the tent. Maka put the pen away and went inside to get changed. Soul was all ready changed and he waited in the fan while everyone else changed. She put on the same clothes as yesterday and packed her tent. She put her hair up into a clip and let some strands fall to the side of her face before jumping into the back of the van.

"Now Soul." Maka said with a slight giggle. Souls eyes whizzed round to catch a glimpse of Maka before smiling to himself. He took the hint and started the van. They were soon back on the road as if they didn't even stop. They had a laugh and everyone was relaxed. It was the first time after they had defeated the kishin, Asura, they felt properly safe from him madness and relaxed from school. They kept the doors open and maka grabbed where the back of the roof was. She flipped herself under it and landed on the roof. She stood up without a second thought and looked at the long road ahead.

"I wonder how papa is doing?" She caught herself thinking. She didn't even care about her farther back in death city so why now.

Back in death city a red haired dad have just gotten out of bed. Some new students would join today ready for the new year. He dozily got out of bed and changed into a suit with his cross tie. With his hands in his pockets he walked out of a house lord death put him in, close to the school, and walked to the D.W.M.A he went to the Death Room to find it not in the same calm atmosphere as it would normally be.

"Death? Is something wrong?" Spirit asked. Behind the mask death put on a fake smile to change the room before facing his weapon.

"The seven strongest children have gone on a road trip for a little while." Lord death said his voice even quivering a bit.

"What my Maka baby is on a road trip. What's going to happen to her?!" Spirit yelled, shaking the room if he could. He quickly received a reaper chop to the side of his head which sent him to the floor.

"I understand you love Maka more than anything in the world but my child is out there as well and i'm not worrying about him cause i trust him. You should start doing the same for your daughter." Death said. Spirit nodded his head before holding onto it. Death looked at the mirror and saw the seven of them in the middle of the road very far out from the city. The van was still moving and Maka, Blackstar and Tsubaki were sat on the roof.

"See spirit. You've got nothing to worry about they all trust each other and no harm will come to them this far out." Spirit glanced at the mirror and watched maka laugh and smile on the trip they were on. He headed out of the room and into the guillotine hall when it all stopped and went quiet. He turned round to see Maka staring at something and her eyes going wide before they lost contact. He ran in and looked at death straight in the mask.

"What happened to my Maka. You said she was going to be fine." He said his breathing getting heavier. He clenched his hand into a fist but kept it at his side

"I dont know what happened to them. For all we know they could have seen an injured animal and decided to help it." He said to spirit. Spirits body started shaking and he couldn't take his eyes off the mask.

"I need to know what happened to my Maka." Spirit said through gritted teeth.

"Spirit. Maka and the rest can handle them on there own. Now go and see to the new students coming here today." Death yelled. His voice changed into his old deep and growly voice. Spirit quickly looked away from his mask and headed back to the guillotine hall.

"Maka he better be right and you better be ok." He said while walking down the endless hall. When he reached the end he saw a number of new students running around seeing who was a weapon and who was a meister. Most were about twelve but some were fifteen he went and found Marie in a classroom with some new weapon and meisters. He clipped a name tag on to his jacket before looking into the rows of weapons and meisters. Spirit stood in front of the new class and carried on looking at the new faces.

"Welcome to Death's Weapon and Meister Academy. This school specialises in training the next generation of death weapons and meisters. Weapons if you don't know are people who posses demon weapon blood. In order to become a death weapon you must collect ninety nine souls of those who are on Lord Deaths list and one witches soul. I will be one of your teachers this year and i am Spirit. I also have a daughter at this school who you might know the name of. She is Maka Albarn. She is the one who defeated Asura. That is all i have to say. Over to Marie now." Spirit said in a monotone voice. From the start of the speech he was slouched over and wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. He was only thing about Maka and what might be happening to her now.

At the van everyone who was on the roof got thrown back by some unnatural force while everyone in the van got shook about a bit.

"Looks like were taking another break." Soul said while looking at the two figures ahead of them. The van was pushed back a bit further away from them but everyone in the van still continued to stare at them.

"My my its the people from the other day. Do you remember them?" A familiar voice said. Maka's eyes widened as she saw the souls of the people ahead. They were familiar but different. The first soul was a mix of two very familiar soul while the second was a mixture of a number of souls and and they were also familiar. Everyone got out of the van and stood either side of it, next to their partners.

"Soul. Are you ready?" Maka asked. He gave a quick nod before turning to a scythe. Everyone else did the same

"Maka can you get anything from there souls?" Blackstar asked.

"I can get some stuff and they are familiar but i can't put it together." She muttered. She held onto the scythe and looked ahead.

"Oh i guess they don't then. Well, Vector Arrow." The smaller one said. She pointed her arm out and they saw the snake tattoo medusa had on her arm. An arrow came straight at Maka but they jumped out of they way.

"She is medusa and eruka in one." Maka said with shock. She carried on looking at the soul, oblivious to any attacks.

"Maka pay attention or you're going to get pulverized out there." Soul yelled at her. She shook her head and looked at the weapon

"Its eruka and free. We have to get rid of them now. They are a team and eureka holds some of medusa's magic." Maka said.

"Id love to stay and chat but we didn't expect to see you so soon." She said. They got on a snake before getting out of there. Maka gritted her teeth before looking up to where Eruka and Free were.

"You cowards. That don't even fight. They just go." She yelled. Soul transformed out of her hands and back into his human self.

"Lets carry on going. It was just a small interruption. We can't let that spoil the fun were having." Tsubaki said. They all nodded and jumped into the back of the van. Maka climbed onto the roof and held onto some parts which were on the roof. She started looking for where the two went to. She kept on high alert and it slowly started to get rid of the fun which the holiday was set for.

"How dare they step back into our lives. They have to be killed." Maka said it herself. Parts of her hair blew back in the wind but it didn't stop Maka. Soul was driving as if nothing had happened and everyone else were just playing little games.

She closed her eyes and felt the six souls closest to her but far in the distance were two souls which would stick out like a sore thumb because they didn't cause soul protect on. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction they came from.

"Eruka and free we will find you and take your souls. You cant mess with students from the D.W.M.A and get away with it." Maka said through gritted teeth. She soon climbed back into the passenger seat and was deep in thought.

"They have to go. They can not stay any longer." She muttered. She thought back to the encounter but something on frees face was different. It was like he didnt want to work with her. He was more like trying to look for had changed and he needed help for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Spirit walked the halls with a trail of new weapons and meisters behind him. He tried to be happy but Maka's face kept on popping into his mind at inconvenient times making it difficult to be happy all the time in front of the new weapons and meisters. He was showing them to the boys dormitory if both weapon and meisters were boys, Marie was taking the girls and Stine was taking mixed partners to the apartment block which Maka and Soul lived in. The new students started in september but were settling in just fine. Spirit walked back to the death room and ate lunch with the rest of the teachers. He kept on looking at the mirror in the room which Lord Death was stood in front of. It soon started beeping and Spirit quickly stood up tiping his food onto the floor.

"Is that Maka?" He asked without a second thought. Stine 'accidentally' ran over his foot and he sat back down. Lord death faced the mirror and answered the call. Maka's face soon popped up and the teachers gathered around the mirror to look at the students.

"I can't talk for too long but we managed to encounter Free and Eureka." She said. Her eyes were full of fear but she kept her face neutral.

"How. They have been off the radar for years. Why would they resurface now?" Stine asked his face half stuffed with noodles. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and paid attention to the mirror again.

"Free doesn't seem like he's going to be too much of a problem it's Eureka i'm worried about." She said. Spirit pushed his way to the mirror to see Maka again.

"Maka i will help you if you need it." He said while trying to reach the mirror. Maka looked at Spirit and smiled.

"Ill be fine papa. Just don't forget about me if i dont make it back out." She said. Her eyes filling with sadness before it was quickly taken over with passion. She held up a victory sign before ending the call. Spirit just stared at the mirror while the rest of the teachers finished their lunch. The only time had gotten to talk to Maka and he let it slip through his fingers.

"I know you will make it back. You always will." He mumbled to himself. He pictured Maka's face when she ended the call in his head. He wasn't too sad that he didn't talk to her, he was happy to see her face again after the abrupt stop frm last time.

At the van Liz and Patty were singing along to the songs in the car, Blackstar, Soul and Kid were having a boy chat and Tsubaki and Maka were on the roof. Maka lent back and sighed. She had just ended the call to the D.W.M.A and felt out of breath. Tears gathered around her eyes but she managed to hold them back.

"Why did you tell your dad that. He's going to be worried about you." Tsubaki said taking her mirror back out of Maka's slightly sweaty hands. Maka rubbed her face and sat up a bit. The wind caught her hair again but the van started slowing down.

"Soul what are you doing?" Maka yelled down to him. The van soon came to a stop and everyone got out of the van. The doors clicked shut and Maka and Tsubaki jumped off the roof. Maka looked around and saw that they were in a city. It was a normal city full of humans but the market they were near was buzzing. She stopped in her tracks and looked around the city in more detail. Thousands of human souls gathered in different places all enjoying themselves. She rejoined the rest of the group and looked for a place to stay. They soon found a large hotel not far from where they parked the van but it took them a long time since the market was so busy it took them a while to navigate through it. They walked in and maka looked at the furnishing. A faded rug in the center and some faded sofas to the side. It wasn't much but they wouldn't be staying long.

"Ok so three rooms that will be eighteen dollars for all of you." The receptionist said. Everyone reached into their pockets and collectively got the money together. They walked up to the separate rooms and got settled in. There wasn't much but the balcony from everyone's room lead out to overlook the busy market place. The all got rooms on the same floor in a line. They all went out at six to find somewhere to eat. The market had a small pub close to it and it didn't have a lot of people in it even with the seven of them inside. Without them there was only two other people there. It was a couple the guy was tall and buff while the girl was a lot smaller than the man and her hair was silver with some pink highlighted into it. They ordered and were about to pay when the woman turned from the bar.

"Look its the brats from the D.W.M.A." She said. She put a frog hat on and stood up. Everyone turned round to see what the woman was talking about and saw eureka. Free joined eureka's side not long after and hugged her close.

"Why can't we ever get peace from this lot." She said. The group just stared at her waiting for her move. "You've got nothing then brats?" She questioned. The seven turned around and carried on chatting as if nothing happened.

"Vector arrow." She mumbled and pointed to the seven. They jumped out of the way and they shifted into weapons.

"We didn't come to hunt you down Eureka. We came for a road trip." Maka said calmly but the way she was holding the scythe said otherwise.

"Maka loosen your grip a bit. Any more and you'll kill me." Soul said. Blackstar took a few step forward and held a chain scythe in his hands

"You think that because you hold the magic of two witches that it makes you special. So it means that you can hog the limelight." Blackstar said slightly annoyed.

"Im wondering how long we can get you D.W.M.A brats annoyed for before you come and seek us out." She said with a slight smirk. She walked out but free stayed behind for a minute.

"Please get the the rest of medusa's soul out of her body. She hasn't been the same since she died and i think her soul has been trying to take over eurekas. Everyone please help me out. I know we were enemies but please help us." Free said. No one got a word in and at the end he was on his knees begging for there help. They nodded and he quickly got up and went without a trace.

They all started walking back to the hotel and no one said anything. most wished it hadn't have happened but it kept on going in Makas head. They got back to the hotel and went to sleep. they were going to try and get an early start in the morning they all waved bye to each other before going into there separate rooms. Maka laid on the bed and stared into the ceiling. Should they save eureka or not?

She went over the thought a few times in her head and soul came and lied down next to her.

"Should we help free then?" he asked. Make just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say next.

"We should and if we do medusas soul could be our witch's soul to turn you into a death weapon." She mumbled

"You never stop thinking about school do you? The only time you have off and you're still thinking about it." He said with a small smile. Maka turned to face Soul and saw his smile. She gave a small smile back and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead

"No. We're the D.W. best pairing why should we stop cause were on holiday. This soul will defiantly turn you into a death weapon." She said with a sudden passion. She would create a better death weapon than what her dad was. The both quickly got changed and went to bed. Next door Blackstar was still awake.

"Blackstar why won't you sleep yet?" Tsubaki asked. Blackstar turned round and walked in from the balcony.

"Cause as a god I don't and won't need sleep." He said while standing on the end of the bed. She sighed a bit and laid back down.

"God or not you still need sleep. I bet even lord death sleeps sometimes." She said giving a slightly forced smile. Blackstar got into bed next to her and fell asleep instantly. Tsubaki sighed again and turned to face Blackstar before falling asleep herself

Everyone woke up fairy early the next morning and went to the van. The sun wasn't even up when they left. The van was silent and no one else was awake in the town. They silently navigated there way out of the town and back onto the road they had been traveling on for the last few days. No one was up to stop them so they went on and didnt stop for anything. Maka sat in the front, with soul, and was on the edge of her seat the entire time.

They could come out of anywhere and attack them. The thought ran through makas head over and over again. In the back no one was saying a word, even patty didnt say anything. They too were on edge because they wouldnt know what to do or what powers eurka holds.

"We cant let this keep us from having a good time. If anything we should be trying to find them." Tsubaki said breaking the long silence. Everyone turned or looked up and nodded at her. Soul nodded without turning round and quickly pulled over. When the van stopped soul and maka turned round to face the back while blackstar moved around to make sure they could see.

"So whats the plan then?" Maka said with a large passionate smile

"I have been thinking and maybe maka can use her soul perspective ability to find them two. We will probably end up quite far from them when the battle starts so we team resonate and try and get up close. If we get close enough blackstar and tsubaki can deal with free while me, liz, patty, soul and maka can move onto eruka. When in close enough maka will use her genie hunter to be able to target and take out medusas snake and her possible soul manifestation in that snake and we'll act as back up to buy more time if you need it." Kid said. Everyone nodded to the idea and maka immediatly jumpped out the van and onto the roof. She closed her eyes and soon opened them with them glowing an emerald green. She located frees soul with in seconds and climbed into the front seat through the side window.

"Frees over there so eruka cant be far from him." She said pointing slightly east of where they are. Soul nodded and started the van then without hesatation he drove straight off the long smooth dust road and over the jagged terain that now lies infront of them


	5. Chapter 5

Unable to keep there eyes open everyone started nodding off. they had gotten closer to eruka but she still wasn't in sight. soul was only just awake as the driver but he couldn't stay awake for much longer. everyone else had fallen asleep. He stopped the van and looked around. Maka was resting her head in her hand and leaning against the door. Tsubaki was resting her head on blackstars sholder and blackstar just had his arms crossed but was also alseep. Kid, Liz and patty were just sat where ever and asleep. One even laying down. He couldnt tell who as his sight was blurry from no sleep. He reclined his seat slightly and closed his eyes.

Eruka and free watched over the van as if it was a bug on the ground.

"Now free. Lets eradicate these D.W.M.A brats." She said. She flick her arm out and small tadpole bombs came out of her cloak. She gave off a small smile as the tadpoles hit the van. Shaking it slightly.

"Wolf wolves wolf wolves." Free muttered. He transformed onto his wolf self and kicked over the van with ease.

The van did multiple rolls and shook its contents awake.

"Whats going on?" Maka asked groggily. Everyone else had the same thought till the van flipped round again.

"Erika's here!" Kid yelled. Everyone nodded and jumped out of the van. When they had turned round a large tadpole bomb was placed on top of it.

"Good. If you brats hadnt woke up this fight would have been too easy." She said loud enough for them to hear. She snapped her fingers and the bomb went off. Van debre went everywhere and soul stood in front of maka, as did all the other weapons to protect there meister.

"Soul get down. You're going to get hurt." She yelled at him, tugging on his shirt.

"Maka i've said it before. Im willing to die for your safety." He grunted out.

"How will i be safe without a weapon then." She tugged on his shirt once again which made him lose his balance and come falling to the ground. Tsubaki, liz and patty looked at each other before they all changed into weapons and falling into there meisters hands.

Once the smoke had cleared they stood up and looked at what was once a van. The roof and there stuff had all fallen through and was on fire with the rest of the interior. Maka looked down at what she was wearing and noticed how exposed her skin was to any attacks.

"Soul we have to get this over with now. Kid the plan!" She yelled. The meisters all nodded and stood still for a minute with eyes closed. They all formed a normal soul resonance with their partner before Kid reached out to form a resonance bond with everyone else. When they were all connected they all felt eachothers power running through them. The strength of the resonance between each weapon and meister pair was strong but with them all together they were unbeatable.

They all opened there eyes simultaneously and without a second though blackstar charged at free

"Tsubaki. Enchanted sword mode." He said. The chain scythe glowed and before they glow was gone blackstar had the markings up his arms and around his neck.

"The blue haired one is going to fight me. This will be good." Free muttered. He got down on all fours and ran towards blackstar.

Maka and kid stood in front of Eruka neither saying a work.

"Well then. What have you brats gained from last time?" She said. They still didn't say anything and just merely looked at her. Unsure of what her attack would be they were just following a plan. Get close and strike her with an anti demon wavelength.

"Nothing then. That's what i like to hear. Vector arrow." She held her arm out and pointed her hand down at the two meister. They swiftly jumped out of the way before it came close to hitting them. She pointed her hand towards maka and the arrow started to chase her. After kid had landed he began to shoot at eureka. His bullets had more power in them with the resonance but couldn't make it there as a tadpole jumped out and took the hit.

"Maka get in close. Use that arrow to get there" Soul yelled to her in his weapon form. She looked back and saw the arrow quickly gaining on her. She paused and watched the arrow. After she stopped the arrow gained on her much quicker. She carefully watched the point of the arrow as it gained more ground on her. When it was no less than a foot away she jumped up and ran along the arrow towards eruka. The arrow behind her was still gaining on her.

"Maka now should be close enough!" She looked up and saw that they were still quite far away

"Soul what do you mean. Were too far and i wont be able to keep it up for that long."

"Maka listen to my soul. We are both strong enough to carry it all the way there. Now hurry before that thing catches up." He said in a soothing voice. Blackstar was still tackling free but that was only for a distraction to make it seem real.

"Ok soul." She stopped running for a second and the world around her froze. She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath in.

"Lets go soul resonance!" They both yelled the infamous line.

"Genie hunter." She yelled taking control of the form he would be in. The blade of the scythe grew and took the form of an axe blade. She carried on running up the arrow trail towards eruka.

"Any last words medusa!" She spat out as the distance became shorter.

"Yes. Just die you brats." She said her voice increasingly quiet and airy. Maka struck her with the blade and it went straight through her. Her body was left with no mark but her soul was left shattered.

Eruka fell back off of her broom but was caught by tadpole jackson underneath her. Blackstar and free looked over to where eruka was. She laied on her back, her body motionless apart from the slight rise of her chest. Maka held soul close as a purple soul floated out of her. The blade shifted into Souls top half as he pick the soul up.

After waiting for a while the sun had gone down and the van was still a blaze. Soul still held the glowing soul, waiting for eruka to wake up.

"Im pretty sure eruka will apologise when she wakes up but im going to say it now. Im sorry for all weve put you through just now. Im sure this was just time off for you guys from school but i had to reach out to you and turn it into a job." Free said. He took the soul from souls hand and held onto it, "im sure eruka will be happy with what you guys did today. You practically saved her from what would be a life time of mindlessly wandering through darkness." He finished with a smile.

"I guess thats what we got ourselves into when we signed up for this. We would be seen as enemies by witches and kieshens alike for the rest of our lives if we're to go to the D.W.M.A. There would be no time off outside of death city but thats fine as we have everything we need there." Tsubaki said.

"Free?" Eruka said from a distance. Everyone turned round and saw her standing up but leaning against a rock slightly.

"Eruka im glad your ok now!" He said, running up and hugging her. "This is what's left of medusas soul. Which one will you give it to." He held out the soul in front of her and she looked up from the soul to the seven students that were standing in front of her.

"Maka." She said quietly. Maka walked forwards and picked the soul up from his hands.

"Thank you eruka. Why might i ask?" She said. She held the soul close to her body and took a step back with everyone else.

"Because, I know you have the anti demon wavelength and only that would have been able to get rid of her from my soul." She said with a smile. Maka nodded and walked back to Soul.

"You're going to become a death scythe." She said happily. Soul smiled at her and took the soul from her hands. He looked around at everyone before smiling once again and eating the soul. A bright light glew off of him as multiple blades came out of several points on his body

When the glow had gone so did the spikes. Soul opened his eyes and looked at Maka.

"Thank you for training me up to this moment. I want you to be my meister from here on out. We have been for so long we might as well carry on till the end." He said a large smile spread across his face. Maka nodded and smiled back. Tsubaki took her mirror out of a pocket and handed it to her. Maka took the mirror and called lord death

"Hey hey hello kiddos. How's it doing!" He said excitedly but behind the mask he was worrying.

"Soul just ate his witch soul!" Maka yelled. She held the mirror out so everyone could get in fame.

"Awesome. I guess everyone is safe then." He looked around the mirror and saw everyone.

"Yes everyone is fine even free and eruka. We will be back in death city soon."

"Yes. Maka! Your dad is proud of you." Lord death said. Maka smiled and ended the call as lord death looked to the side of the mirror. "Spirit she really is your kid no matter how much she denies it."

"Her mother would be proud if she saw her." Spirit said with a slight sigh. Lord death placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile under his mask. With no communication spirit smiled back to him


	6. Chapter 6

"Maka im sorry about anyhing that happened." Eruka continuously said to her.

"Weve said it enough time. You dont have to keep on apologising. Whats happened has happened. Say could you give us a lift home?" Maka asked. Eruka nodded and the weapons changed into there weapon form as three different tadpole jacksons appeared and to take them back to Death City.

"The main reason we did this was because free cared about you. I pretty sure he likes you." Tsubaki said with a smile before shifting into her weapon form. Eruka smiling a bit and looked down.

When she looked up not too long after that they were all gone. All that was left was free and herself.

"Im glad to have you back." Free said with a smile as he places his hand on her head. Her eyes went wide but they soon returned back to normal.

"I... I love you free." She muttered. She stepped away slightly as his hand dropped off her head.

"What did you say!" He yelled to her. She cowered back slightly in fear but looked into his eyes and repeated herself.

After a long trip everyone was back at the D.W.M.A Maka ignored the obvious difference with soul until she got into the death room.

"Good evening lord death." She said with a forced happiness. Soul walked in along side her to see lord death.

"Congratulations soul on becoming a death weapon." He said not moving from his place in front of the mirror.

"Maka darling!" Spirit yelled from the end of the hall. He ran in and picked her up into a hug. Maka hugged him back and feeling her warmth for once tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Papa dont cry. Im back now." She said in a calm voice followed by a soft smile. Spirit soon put her down and wiped the tears away.

"Im sorry. Your just so much like your mother." He muttered as he put her down. Lord death coughed and he stood up straight next to professor stine to hear what he had to say.

"Maka as you have come so far with soul in such a short time you will remain as soul's meister and partner. Also as spirit is still working here but i will have you as the next death weapon. Now you guys can still reside in death city or you can go to work on a continent like asuka or marie." Lord death said. The new death weapon and meister pair looked at each other and with out speaking came up with a decision.

"We chose to stay in death city. Our home." Maka said

Now thats how mr evans and miss albarn went from having a holiday to becoming the next death weapon and meister.

She closed the slick black book and placed the pen to the side. She stretched before walking to her bed and sliding in. Blair jumped on top of her and curled up on her side. Not long after she was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

In the middle of the night in a quiet little town in the U.S the best weapon and meister team were out on the prowl to collect ninety nine souls. They came so close before but managed to mess up right at the end.

Maka shook the thought out of her head before she shot her head up.

"Are you ready Soul?" She asked. Her partner, Soul, gave a quick grunt before transforming into the iconic red and black scythe. Maka grabbed the scythe and quickly lept into action.

"Lets go soul resonance. Devil slash." Both Soul and Maka yelled at the same time. With one swift move they cut the keshin in two before it realised what was going on. The blade of the scythe transformed into the top half of a person and picked up the glowing red soul.

"Thanks Maka." The scythe grinned. He ate the soul and went back to being fully human. With out disgussing anything they both started to walk back home. Maka stopped infront of a window and breathed on the glass

"24-24-564 the number to call to knock on deaths door." She muttered. She traced the numbers into the condensation on the window and it started ringing.

"Hey hey maka and soul. Hows soul collecting going?" Lord death asked in his cheery voice, almost sinigng.

"Hello lord death. Soul has just eaten his ninty ninth soul." She said cheerly. They had been through it all before.

"Good good. As you know summer is coming up so you dont have to go and collect the witches soul just yet. Relax for a while. Enjoy the sun."

"Thank you lord death. We will." Maka said before waving bye to him. She let out a long sigh. "Im glad its summer soon. Speaking of which. What are we going to do for summer?" She asked turning round to her partner.

"My dads giving me the van he uses to tour with as a late birthday gift so what about a road trip." Soul said. They then started walking back to there apartment.

"Thats a great idea soul. We can bring Tsubaki, blackstar, Kid, Liz and Patty. Maybe even Crona and Ragnarok." Maka said exitedly. Soul smiled at her childishness before they got back to the apartment. Maka opened the door and they both went into there seperate rooms before immediately falling asleep.

Maka was the first to wake up the next morning. She was the first to wake on most mornings unless she was ill. She took her hair out of the buns she normally sleeps in and kept her hair down. She walked out of her room and quietly went past Souls room. When she reached the kitchen she began making breakfast. It was nothing much, just some bacon and eggs. She put the plates down on the table before walking over to Souls room to wake him up. Soul had been awake for a while before Maka came in.

"Breakfasts ready." She said with a slight forced smile and her voice was still groggy and croaky. Soul nodded and maka left. He got up and went down to the kitchen and started eating with maka after saying grace. Maka left the kitchen to brush her teeth while soul washed the dishes. When she had finnished soul was outside. He was still in his and was still in hers. She went to her room and got changed into her white shirt, green tie, yellow vest shirt, a red and black pleated skirt and her black clunky shoes. She went out to the living room and did her hair in the mirror.

Soul walked into his room and had just caught a glimps of maka going to the living room before he was in his room. He picked up a random shirt off the floor, some black jeans, a leather jacket, a headband and some random shoes. He pushed the headband back and headed out to the living room.

"Let go then." He said. The clock had just gone past seven fithty when they left. Maka locked the door and they started walking to deaths weapon and meister academy or just the D.W.M.A. They climbed up the infamous stairs in record time and met up with Kid, Liz and Patty at the top. Kid or Death The Kid is the son of lord death and uses two M-9 pistols as his weapons. He is the only one in the school who can resonate with two people at the same time.

"Morning Kid." Maka said with a smile. Liz turned round and saw them

"Morning you two." Liz said. She elbowed Kid who was looking at the school in awe

"Its still perfectly symmetrical." He muttered before turning round. "Morning you two. Do you know where Blackstar and Tsubaki are?" Kid asked. Everyone shook there head but along one of the spikes higher up a blue haired kid and his weapon were standing there.

"Tsubaki. Just look at them. I am a god and they still chat as if nothings changed." The blue haired kid said

"Ok blackstar. Rule of assassination number one blend into the shadows. Control your breathing and wait for your target to let his guard down." The girl now know as Tsubaki said.

Back on the ground Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty all looked up to where Blackstar and Tsubaki was

"I think weve found him." Soul said. Everyone else nodded in agreement before going back to talking about the road trip.

"Theres no knowing where we will be going. All we know is that were going to be heading out of town for the summer." Soul said.

"So if you wanna join then you can. The seven of us can take a long break out of town." Maka said. Kid nodded

"Ok then. We'll join you on your road trip." Kid said. Liz and Patty silently punched the air before going back to normal.

"Whos going to ask Blackstar and Tsubaki then?" Liz asked

"We'll just ask them in class." Maka said. The bell then went for class and they all truged the hall to class. When they got to class everyone sat where they needed to be and started chatting to eachother. Maka and soul were about five rows back. Behind them would be Blackstar and Tsubaki, then sat at the top is Kid, Liz and Patty. Not too long later Professor Stine rolled into class. His chair hit a small podium in the classroom and fell back. He muttered something before standing up and picking his chair up to sit on it.

"Good morning class. Today would be a normal lesson but its going to be warm today so its best not to learn too much but lets just practise what weve learnt this year." He said. Pretty much everyone but Maka cheered at the news

"Im other news. Maka, Soul congradulations on collecting your ninety ninth soul last night. You two might be the first sutdents of the new year after summer to become a death weapon and meister pair." He said. He carried going down the list and finnished on Jackie and Kim.

"Hmm, girls you two havent collected a soul in nearly eight months. You two are very close as well as you only need another soul then a witches soul." At that time Blackstar and Tsubaki entered the room.

"Your new god is here!" Blackstar yelled, embarrassing Tsubaki slightly. She had gotten use to it but still doesnt like getting attention. They took there seats behind Maka and Soul and Stine carried on talkng and going over everything they had learned before.

*Ding Dong Dead Dong*

The bell went which signalled break. All the classes filed out into the halls and court yard round the back of the school. The seven of them regroupped in the cafeteria after getting lost in the sea of other Weapons and Meisters and started talking about they road trip.

"What road trip?!" Blackstar yelled out of confusion and anger

"We were talking about it this morning if you were down with us and not at the top of one of the spikes." Kid said

"Basically Souls dad is giving him the van he used to use to tour and next week were going to go on a road trip." Maka said

"Sure then. Were in." Blackstar said. Tsubaki nodded and they carried on chatting about the road trip.

*Ding Dong Dead Dong*

The bell went again and everyone trugged the halls back to class. When they were back in stine rolled in from the staff room into the classroom and then fell over the podium again. He picked up himself and the chair before sitting on it.

"Right class. We will be going outside for the next lesson to practise anything you have been taught over the years." He said. Everyone in the class left the room and went into the court yard at the back of the school. Most didnt do anything due to the heat but some managed to combat it and practise. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Pot o' thunder and fire and Kim were willing to train though the heat.

"Shouldnt you be able to train even though its warm?" Kilik asked jackie. She shook her head and lent against a tree in the shade.

"Im looking out for my meister. I dont want her to over work herself in the heat then add my heat ontop." Jackie said. Jackie is a lantern weapon. When in her weapon form she can be very hot to handle unless the user is wearing heatproof gloves. Kilik rested in the shade next to Jackie and watched everyone else train.

*Ding Dong Dead Dong*

The bell rung for lunch. They all went and bought food from the cafeteria and sat down with out saying a word. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Kid ate theres, Blackstar and Patty made something out of theres while Soul just pushed his around. Soul had never been fond of the schools food and ended up giving it to Blackstar to eat. When Maka had finnished hers she stood up with Soul quickly following and they walked to Lord Deaths room. She was going to talk about where they were all going next week and then they would be back for the next lesson. They both wandered down the silent halls. The cafeteria was far from them and all that was heard were lessons going on in the rooms they passed. The soon arrived at the real death's door. They walked straight in and through the guillotine lined walk way. They soon arrived in a large open room lined with clouds floating across the walls and floor.

"Lord death?" Maka asked. A large figure dressed in black with a while mask covering his face turned round.

"Oh Maka. Soul. How you doing. What brings you here?" He asked in his cheery tone

"Good afternoon lord death. Were here to say that me, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty wont be here next week for a few weeksMaka said. If he could have lord death would have spat out his tea he was drinking.

"What why? You seven are one of the strongest students here." He said, his voice quivering a bit and bordering his angry voice and normal cheerful voice.

"Were going on a road trip next week." Soul said. "My dads giving me his van he used to tour in as a late birthday gift." He finished, obviously getting bored with the same story

"Oh well then how long will you be going then?" He asked

"We don't know on that but we will be back before the new year begins in september." Maka said lord death nodded

*Ding Dong Dead Dong*

Maka and soul left the room while lord death felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Behind his mask he was frowning. The students he had watched over for most of their lives were growing and will soon be leaving. The meisters he had known all his life but the weapons he had only known for five years but they felt longer to him.

He had heard of the natsuka clan and knew tsubaki's parents. He kept in touch with them and that how she came to the D.W.M.A. Soul was an unusual one. His parents lived close to death city and must have caught whiff of the D.W.M.A and sent soul here. They wouldn't have know what it's about because we was the first weapon in the family but they make the right choice. As for Liz and Patty. They were just two girls who tried to mug Kid but he didn't have anything he followed them as they were twins and noticed they could change into weapons and they were perfectly symmetrical

When Soul and Maka were back in class everyone was kept in and they went over anything else they needed to learn. Maka just sat there taking it all in. Soul was bored out of his mind and could have fallen asleep any second. Blackstar was just messing about while Tsubaki was being respectful and listening. Kid was listening, liz was looking at her nails most of the lesson and Patty was just drawing in crayon in her own little world. No one was truly paying attention because of the heat but some tried.

*Ding Dong Dead Dong*

It was the end of the day and everyone filed out of the school and down the large staircase. When they got to the bottom everyone went their own way home. Some live in the girls and boys dormitory while some live in little Soul and Maka got into their apartment they each got a suitcase out and started packing clothes for the roadtrip.

Nearly week has passed and Souls dad drove the van up the sunday before the trip. This would be the first time he had seen his son in five years. He drove to the apartment address Soul had given them before he left and parked outside the house. He went in and up two sets of stairs before coming to a stop outside door 5. He lifted his hand and hesitated for a second before knocking.

"Just hold on a second." Maka's voice called out. When he heard it he smiled slightly. He knew his son would have chosen a good partner but something in him knew she might not like him or he might not like her. Soon a blond came and opened the door. Maka quickly looked him up and down before smiling.

"Hi. You must be souls dad." She said holding her hand out. He shook her hand

"Yeah i am. And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Maka Albarn. Soul's meister."

"Oh meister. But of a strange title but ok." He said. Maka stepped to the side and let him in. He walked in and stood in the living room of the small apartment. Soul walked out of his room and down to the kitchen to get some breakfast but when he stepped into the living room he saw his dad. He didn't say anything but just stood and looked at him. Maka looked at them both before walking to the kitchen to start making Soul his breakfast.

"Hey dad." Soul said breaking the silence. He looked down to his feet slightly. Embarrassed at what he had done to the family name.

"Hello Soul. Here are they keys to the van i promised." He said holding out his hand. Soul hovered his hand under his dads and he let the key drop from his hand. It was a small drop but Soul caught it.

"Its was nice seeing you Eater."

"You two Evans." Soul said. They both nodded before his dad left.

"Don't let this girl go ok." He whispered to Soul before leaving. Soul nodded and watch his dad go again even after the door was shut he just carried on watching it. Waiting for it to open again. Maka walked in with a plate of bacon, eggs and beans.

"Are you ok Soul?" Maka asked. While placing the plate on the table

"Yeah. I'm good." He said tearing his eyes away from the door. "I got the keys." He said smiling while holding the keys up. Maka ruffled his hair making it more messier than before.

"You miss your family don't you." She said smiling. Soul nodded

"I want to see them again. I want them to see me as a member of the family again and not a weapon." He said. He sat down and started eating the food that maka put out after saying grace. Nothing could beat a soul but Makas cooking comes close to it.

Across the city blackstar had done no packing while Tsubaki had finished hers. Somehow the two opposite people are able to resonate. Blackstar was midway through doing some random exercises when Tsubaki walked into the living room.

"Im glad Soul and Maka invited us to go with them. We get to miss out on lessons for a few weeks." He said grinning.

"Im surprised. Thats all you think about is skipping classes or making a big entrance." Tsubaki said smiling slightly.

"Classes aren't going to help a god like me rise up above the rest. If anything it will only hold me back and you Tsubaki will help me achieve the highest god like status." He said laughing loudly. Tsubaki smiled and stood up. She wandered over to the bathroom and ran herself a bath. She locked the door, closed the window and closed the blinds as well to not get any peeping redid her hair to stay up while she got undressed and then got in the bath. She relaxed for a while and thought about the trip ahead. She also thought about what she had packed and what else she needed

Blackstar stood against the door and waited for it to be opened. He soon heard Tsubaki singing and started drifting in and out of consciousness. Tsubaki got out of the bath and tip toed over the sleeping blackstar.

"He couldn't stay awake to see." She whispered to herself. She quickly lent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She got changed into some and sat on the sofa.

Blackstar shot up and looked around. The bathroom door was open and no one was in it.

"Damn it Tsubaki." He angrily muttered to himself. He got up and found her asleep on the sofa with a note of the coffee table in front of her.

"Blackstar,

You little tick isn't going to work on me and you looked so peaceful when you're asleep. If im asleep there are some cookies on the side for you.

From Tsubaki x"

It read. He put the node back on the table and ran to the kitchen to see a large pile of cookies.

"Tsubaki you shouldn't have." He said before starting to eat the cookies. The plate was soon empty and blackstar was asleep in the armchair opposite Tsubaki.

Earlier in the day Kid started to freak out cause patty had some how got into his room and left a gray mark on one side of the room. It wasnt symmetrical anymore and he had been trying all day to get it off.

"Patty what did you do earlier?" Liz asked when they were downstairs eating dinner.

"I dont know sis. Well i cant remember at least." Patty said in her child like voice.

"Why isnt it coming off." You could hear Kid say from the dinning hall. He was about three floors up and having a mental break down.

"Liz, Patty. Could you come up here?" Kid yelled to them. He was pretty much crying at this point and cowering on the floor. They left what ever they were eating and went up to kid.

"Yeah what is it this time?" Liz said. Her voice was filled with annoyance.

"The mark. Its not going away." Kid cried. Liz sighed and got some white paint from a room further down the hall. She walked back with the can and started painting over it. After a few coats it was as if the mark was never there.

"Thank you liz." Kid cried while holding onto her leg. Liz tried shaking him off but eventually walked back to the cupboard and put the paint bucket away with him still sobbing thanks on her leg.

"Kid it's getting late. Were going to go to sleep cause we're meeting up with soul and maka in the morning for a road trip ok." She said. Kid got up and nodded. He went back to his room and fell asleep. Liz and Patty stayed up a bit longer but also fell asleep not long after.

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early, apart from Kid who would wait till eight to wake up. Maka took her hair out of buns and kept it down for the day. She quickly ran a brush through it and ran back to her room to get changed. She got some shorts, a vest top and sandles.

Soul got out of bed and picked up some loose trousers, a short sleeved top, some flat open at the top shoes and a head band. He got changed and pushed the headband up before walking out and bumping into Maka.

"Sorry." He said grinning. He stood up and held his hand out.

"Thanks soul." She smiled. She took his hand and was soon back on her feet. She still held onto his hand and looked up to meet his eyes. She smiled and blushed a bit before walking to the kitchen. Soul was left in the hallway with a confused look on his face before it turned into a smile.

"Dad's right. She is a keeper." He muttered. There was a knock on the door and they knew who it was. Maka went and opened the door. Standing far away from the door as it opened.

"Lets get this road trip started then." Blackstar yelled. He had his suitcase behind him while Tsubaki carried a rucksack.

"Lets start packing the van then while we're waiting for Kid, Liz and Patty." Maka said. Soul nodded and grabbed the keys for the van out of a bowl next to the door while Maka grabbed the apartment keys from the same bowl. They all took their bags down and loaded them on top of the van. Maka passed Soul the bags and Soul loaded them and secured them. Blackstar and Tsubaki sat in the van as some seats were installed along the sides in the back. The back could seat about eight people and another two at the front so the van could hold eight people in total.

After twenty minutes of waiting Kid, Liz and Patty arrived. Maka and Soul loaded their bags on the roof and they took their seats in the van. When all the bags were loaded and secured Maka and Soul got in the front and they all headed out of death city.

"See ya lord death. We will make it back safely." Maka said as they left the boundary of his soul.

At the D.W.M.A Lord death had lost something which made him happy. His voice was still cheery but the seven of them leaving the soul boundary him showed that it was going to happen eventually. And it would be for real. It wouldn't be for a road trip or a mission. Next year they could stay in death city or move out to be stationed somewhere else if they became a death weapon.

In the van the road trip was going well. Outside of the Death City there was just a single dust road. There was nothing for miles and it was just them seven alone outside of death city.

"Where are we going first then?" Tsubaki asked

"Wherever the road takes us." Soul said. Maka brought along a CD of random songs to play during the journey. The songs would last for three days if it was played continuously but it would be turned off at night. Maka rolled her window down and Liz and Patty opened the doors at the back. They looked out and saw Death City getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Maka and soul looked in the wing mirrors and saw the same thing that everyone else saw. They all smiled and started singing along to the next few tracks.

There's no going back from the trip they had now started. Maka put her arm out of the window and felt the sun heat it up. Everyone in the back were all talking about something and the doors were still open. Death City was far away from them now as they had been traveling the road for five hours. They soon came along a little rest stop. It wasn't much just somewhere to eat and refuel. Soul pulled the van up and everyone got out to eat. It was about one when they got there and they spent the next two hours trying different foods they haven't even heard of before. Maka paid and they headed back to the van. Soul had refilled the van while they were all eating so they hit the road again.

The seating arrangement was different with Tsubaki and Maka swapping places. Everyone climbed into their seats and the doors were left open again to see the scenery behind them and to let some cool air in.

"Im glad you came up with this idea Soul." Blackstar yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement and after a lot more songs it started to get dark. Soul pulled up to the side of the road and Maka got some tents off the roof of the van as well as everyone else's bags. They all set up a tent between weapons and meisters which were all connected to a larger tent in the middle. Maka started a fire going before it was dark and cooked some food they brought along. Meals wouldn't be anything special but the fact they get to do it all together is what made the most of the trip.

Everyone laughed around the campfire at a joke someone made but in the distance there was someone watching, listening. She was one of the few who had been at war with the D.W.M.A and seeing the students out of the city would make a perfect chance to strike. They put the fire out and went into their tents.

The one everyone knew as free ran over and slashed a few tents. Mainly the one Maka and Soul were in and the big main one.

"Well then what did you do free?" A friend of Medusa's asked.

"They were asleep so i couldn't do anything but i slashed the tents someone was in." He said with a slight smile while looking into the witches eyes.

"Eruka, im glad you didnt died with medusa's snakes." Free said. He smiled a bit more and leaned in for a hug. She took it and hugged him back

"Me too. Im glad i got to keep some of her powers." She said smiling while looking down at her arm where the snake tattoo was. They fell asleep in eachothers arms behind a rock. Out of view from anyone else.

Maka woke with a start the next morning. She looked at all the claw marks in the tent before attempting to wake Soul up. She lightly poked him and rocked him side to side before he woke up.

"What's wrong Maka." He asked without even opening his eyes.

"Something came and tried to attack us during the night." She said quickly and quietly to not wake anyone else up. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at the sun light on the floor which appeared through the scratches.

"What could even do this and were in the middle of no where so if there was a wolf or something we would have seen it." He muttered. They stepped out of their tent into the large main tent to see that was slashed in places as well.

"At least we pack spares just in case." Maka said. Soul nodded to her and decided to go back to sleep as it was only seven in the morning. Maka went outside and sat on a near by rock to read a book. She had the book for a long time and knew it all off by heart but something about it just made her want to read it again. She carried the book everywhere and is used for a Maka chop. The cover does not show a title but she had labeled it herself.

"A death scythe and his meister." She called it. It was a couple hundred pages long and she wrote it herself not long after she became partners with soul. She made up a story of how Soul arrived in Death City and how she met him. It talked about some adventures they've had and some they were planning on having. It talked about blair, the souls incident, asura and medusa as well as other stuff like making soul into a death scythe and graduating from the D.W.M.A to get a job somewhere. She slowly started planning her life in the book but some were just out of the blue.

If she was ever sad or alone or away from home she would read the book and reflect on what she had done up to the point. She was constantly writing the book with no end in sight.

"Hey maka. Everyone else is now up. Were all going to get changed then hit the road again." Soul said after finding her on the rock outside the tent. Maka put the pen away and went inside to get changed. Soul was all ready changed and he waited in the fan while everyone else changed. She put on the same clothes as yesterday and packed her tent. She put her hair up into a clip and let some strands fall to the side of her face before jumping into the back of the van.

"Now Soul." Maka said with a slight giggle. Souls eyes whizzed round to catch a glimpse of Maka before smiling to himself. He took the hint and started the van. They were soon back on the road as if they didn't even stop. They had a laugh and everyone was relaxed. It was the first time after they had defeated the kishin, Asura, they felt properly safe from him madness and relaxed from school. They kept the doors open and maka grabbed where the back of the roof was. She flipped herself under it and landed on the roof. She stood up without a second thought and looked at the long road ahead.

"I wonder how papa is doing?" She caught herself thinking. She didn't even care about her farther back in death city so why now.

Back in death city a red haired dad have just gotten out of bed. Some new students would join today ready for the new year. He dozily got out of bed and changed into a suit with his cross tie. With his hands in his pockets he walked out of a house lord death put him in, close to the school, and walked to the D.W.M.A he went to the Death Room to find it not in the same calm atmosphere as it would normally be.

"Death? Is something wrong?" Spirit asked. Behind the mask death put on a fake smile to change the room before facing his weapon.

"The seven strongest children have gone on a road trip for a little while." Lord death said his voice even quivering a bit.

"What my Maka baby is on a road trip. What's going to happen to her?!" Spirit yelled, shaking the room if he could. He quickly received a reaper chop to the side of his head which sent him to the floor.

"I understand you love Maka more than anything in the world but my child is out there as well and i'm not worrying about him cause i trust him. You should start doing the same for your daughter." Death said. Spirit nodded his head before holding onto it. Death looked at the mirror and saw the seven of them in the middle of the road very far out from the city. The van was still moving and Maka, Blackstar and Tsubaki were sat on the roof.

"See spirit. You've got nothing to worry about they all trust each other and no harm will come to them this far out." Spirit glanced at the mirror and watched maka laugh and smile on the trip they were on. He headed out of the room and into the guillotine hall when it all stopped and went quiet. He turned round to see Maka staring at something and her eyes going wide before they lost contact. He ran in and looked at death straight in the mask.

"What happened to my Maka. You said she was going to be fine." He said his breathing getting heavier. He clenched his hand into a fist but kept it at his side

"I dont know what happened to them. For all we know they could have seen an injured animal and decided to help it." He said to spirit. Spirits body started shaking and he couldn't take his eyes off the mask.

"I need to know what happened to my Maka." Spirit said through gritted teeth.

"Spirit. Maka and the rest can handle them on there own. Now go and see to the new students coming here today." Death yelled. His voice changed into his old deep and growly voice. Spirit quickly looked away from his mask and headed back to the guillotine hall.

"Maka he better be right and you better be ok." He said while walking down the endless hall. When he reached the end he saw a number of new students running around seeing who was a weapon and who was a meister. Most were about twelve but some were fifteen he went and found Marie in a classroom with some new weapon and meisters. He clipped a name tag on to his jacket before looking into the rows of weapons and meisters. Spirit stood in front of the new class and carried on looking at the new faces.

"Welcome to Death's Weapon and Meister Academy. This school specialises in training the next generation of death weapons and meisters. Weapons if you don't know are people who posses demon weapon blood. In order to become a death weapon you must collect ninety nine souls of those who are on Lord Deaths list and one witches soul. I will be one of your teachers this year and i am Spirit. I also have a daughter at this school who you might know the name of. She is Maka Albarn. She is the one who defeated Asura. That is all i have to say. Over to Marie now." Spirit said in a monotone voice. From the start of the speech he was slouched over and wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. He was only thing about Maka and what might be happening to her now.

At the van everyone who was on the roof got thrown back by some unnatural force while everyone in the van got shook about a bit.

"Looks like were taking another break." Soul said while looking at the two figures ahead of them. The van was pushed back a bit further away from them but everyone in the van still continued to stare at them.

"My my its the people from the other day. Do you remember them?" A familiar voice said. Maka's eyes widened as she saw the souls of the people ahead. They were familiar but different. The first soul was a mix of two very familiar soul while the second was a mixture of a number of souls and and they were also familiar. Everyone got out of the van and stood either side of it, next to their partners.

"Soul. Are you ready?" Maka asked. He gave a quick nod before turning to a scythe. Everyone else did the same

"Maka can you get anything from there souls?" Blackstar asked.

"I can get some stuff and they are familiar but i can't put it together." She muttered. She held onto the scythe and looked ahead.

"Oh i guess they don't then. Well, Vector Arrow." The smaller one said. She pointed her arm out and they saw the snake tattoo medusa had on her arm. An arrow came straight at Maka but they jumped out of they way.

"She is medusa and eruka in one." Maka said with shock. She carried on looking at the soul, oblivious to any attacks.

"Maka pay attention or you're going to get pulverized out there." Soul yelled at her. She shook her head and looked at the weapon

"Its eruka and free. We have to get rid of them now. They are a team and eureka holds some of medusa's magic." Maka said.

"Id love to stay and chat but we didn't expect to see you so soon." She said. They got on a snake before getting out of there. Maka gritted her teeth before looking up to where Eruka and Free were.

"You cowards. That don't even fight. They just go." She yelled. Soul transformed out of her hands and back into his human self.

"Lets carry on going. It was just a small interruption. We can't let that spoil the fun were having." Tsubaki said. They all nodded and jumped into the back of the van. Maka climbed onto the roof and held onto some parts which were on the roof. She started looking for where the two went to. She kept on high alert and it slowly started to get rid of the fun which the holiday was set for.

"How dare they step back into our lives. They have to be killed." Maka said it herself. Parts of her hair blew back in the wind but it didn't stop Maka. Soul was driving as if nothing had happened and everyone else were just playing little games.

She closed her eyes and felt the six souls closest to her but far in the distance were two souls which would stick out like a sore thumb because they didn't cause soul protect on. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction they came from.

"Eruka and free we will find you and take your souls. You cant mess with students from the D.W.M.A and get away with it." Maka said through gritted teeth. She soon climbed back into the passenger seat and was deep in thought.

"They have to go. They can not stay any longer." She muttered. She thought back to the encounter but something on frees face was different. It was like he didnt want to work with her. He was more like trying to look for had changed and he needed help for her.

Spirit walked the halls with a trail of new weapons and meisters behind him. He tried to be happy but Maka's face kept on popping into his mind at inconvenient times making it difficult to be happy all the time in front of the new weapons and meisters. He was showing them to the boys dormitory if both weapon and meisters were boys, Marie was taking the girls and Stine was taking mixed partners to the apartment block which Maka and Soul lived in. The new students started in september but were settling in just fine. Spirit walked back to the death room and ate lunch with the rest of the teachers. He kept on looking at the mirror in the room which Lord Death was stood in front of. It soon started beeping and Spirit quickly stood up tiping his food onto the floor.

"Is that Maka?" He asked without a second thought. Stine 'accidentally' ran over his foot and he sat back down. Lord death faced the mirror and answered the call. Maka's face soon popped up and the teachers gathered around the mirror to look at the students.

"I can't talk for too long but we managed to encounter Free and Eureka." She said. Her eyes were full of fear but she kept her face neutral.

"How. They have been off the radar for years. Why would they resurface now?" Stine asked his face half stuffed with noodles. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and paid attention to the mirror again.

"Free doesn't seem like he's going to be too much of a problem it's Eureka i'm worried about." She said. Spirit pushed his way to the mirror to see Maka again.

"Maka i will help you if you need it." He said while trying to reach the mirror. Maka looked at Spirit and smiled.

"Ill be fine papa. Just don't forget about me if i dont make it back out." She said. Her eyes filling with sadness before it was quickly taken over with passion. She held up a victory sign before ending the call. Spirit just stared at the mirror while the rest of the teachers finished their lunch. The only time had gotten to talk to Maka and he let it slip through his fingers.

"I know you will make it back. You always will." He mumbled to himself. He pictured Maka's face when she ended the call in his head. He wasn't too sad that he didn't talk to her, he was happy to see her face again after the abrupt stop frm last time.

At the van Liz and Patty were singing along to the songs in the car, Blackstar, Soul and Kid were having a boy chat and Tsubaki and Maka were on the roof. Maka lent back and sighed. She had just ended the call to the D.W.M.A and felt out of breath. Tears gathered around her eyes but she managed to hold them back.

"Why did you tell your dad that. He's going to be worried about you." Tsubaki said taking her mirror back out of Maka's slightly sweaty hands. Maka rubbed her face and sat up a bit. The wind caught her hair again but the van started slowing down.

"Soul what are you doing?" Maka yelled down to him. The van soon came to a stop and everyone got out of the van. The doors clicked shut and Maka and Tsubaki jumped off the roof. Maka looked around and saw that they were in a city. It was a normal city full of humans but the market they were near was buzzing. She stopped in her tracks and looked around the city in more detail. Thousands of human souls gathered in different places all enjoying themselves. She rejoined the rest of the group and looked for a place to stay. They soon found a large hotel not far from where they parked the van but it took them a long time since the market was so busy it took them a while to navigate through it. They walked in and maka looked at the furnishing. A faded rug in the center and some faded sofas to the side. It wasn't much but they wouldn't be staying long.

"Ok so three rooms that will be eighteen dollars for all of you." The receptionist said. Everyone reached into their pockets and collectively got the money together. They walked up to the separate rooms and got settled in. There wasn't much but the balcony from everyone's room lead out to overlook the busy market place. The all got rooms on the same floor in a line. They all went out at six to find somewhere to eat. The market had a small pub close to it and it didn't have a lot of people in it even with the seven of them inside. Without them there was only two other people there. It was a couple the guy was tall and buff while the girl was a lot smaller than the man and her hair was silver with some pink highlighted into it. They ordered and were about to pay when the woman turned from the bar.

"Look its the brats from the D.W.M.A." She said. She put a frog hat on and stood up. Everyone turned round to see what the woman was talking about and saw eureka. Free joined eureka's side not long after and hugged her close.

"Why can't we ever get peace from this lot." She said. The group just stared at her waiting for her move. "You've got nothing then brats?" She questioned. The seven turned around and carried on chatting as if nothing happened.

"Vector arrow." She mumbled and pointed to the seven. They jumped out of the way and they shifted into weapons.

"We didn't come to hunt you down Eureka. We came for a road trip." Maka said calmly but the way she was holding the scythe said otherwise.

"Maka loosen your grip a bit. Any more and you'll kill me." Soul said. Blackstar took a few step forward and held a chain scythe in his hands

"You think that because you hold the magic of two witches that it makes you special. So it means that you can hog the limelight." Blackstar said slightly annoyed.

"Im wondering how long we can get you D.W.M.A brats annoyed for before you come and seek us out." She said with a slight smirk. She walked out but free stayed behind for a minute.

"Please get the the rest of medusa's soul out of her body. She hasn't been the same since she died and i think her soul has been trying to take over eurekas. Everyone please help me out. I know we were enemies but please help us." Free said. No one got a word in and at the end he was on his knees begging for there help. They nodded and he quickly got up and went without a trace.

They all started walking back to the hotel and no one said anything. most wished it hadn't have happened but it kept on going in Makas head. They got back to the hotel and went to sleep. they were going to try and get an early start in the morning they all waved bye to each other before going into there separate rooms. Maka laid on the bed and stared into the ceiling. Should they save eureka or not?

She went over the thought a few times in her head and soul came and lied down next to her.

"Should we help free then?" he asked. Make just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say next.

"We should and if we do medusas soul could be our witch's soul to turn you into a death weapon." She mumbled

"You never stop thinking about school do you? The only time you have off and you're still thinking about it." He said with a small smile. Maka turned to face Soul and saw his smile. She gave a small smile back and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead

"No. We're the D.W. best pairing why should we stop cause were on holiday. This soul will defiantly turn you into a death weapon." She said with a sudden passion. She would create a better death weapon than what her dad was. The both quickly got changed and went to bed. Next door Blackstar was still awake.

"Blackstar why won't you sleep yet?" Tsubaki asked. Blackstar turned round and walked in from the balcony.

"Cause as a god I don't and won't need sleep." He said while standing on the end of the bed. She sighed a bit and laid back down.

"God or not you still need sleep. I bet even lord death sleeps sometimes." She said giving a slightly forced smile. Blackstar got into bed next to her and fell asleep instantly. Tsubaki sighed again and turned to face Blackstar before falling asleep herself

Everyone woke up fairy early the next morning and went to the van. The sun wasn't even up when they left. The van was silent and no one else was awake in the town. They silently navigated there way out of the town and back onto the road they had been traveling on for the last few days. No one was up to stop them so they went on and didnt stop for anything. Maka sat in the front, with soul, and was on the edge of her seat the entire time.

They could come out of anywhere and attack them. The thought ran through makas head over and over again. In the back no one was saying a word, even patty didnt say anything. They too were on edge because they wouldnt know what to do or what powers eurka holds.

"We cant let this keep us from having a good time. If anything we should be trying to find them." Tsubaki said breaking the long silence. Everyone turned or looked up and nodded at her. Soul nodded without turning round and quickly pulled over. When the van stopped soul and maka turned round to face the back while blackstar moved around to make sure they could see.

"So whats the plan then?" Maka said with a large passionate smile

"I have been thinking and maybe maka can use her soul perspective ability to find them two. We will probably end up quite far from them when the battle starts so we team resonate and try and get up close. If we get close enough blackstar and tsubaki can deal with free while me, liz, patty, soul and maka can move onto eruka. When in close enough maka will use her genie hunter to be able to target and take out medusas snake and her possible soul manifestation in that snake and we'll act as back up to buy more time if you need it." Kid said. Everyone nodded to the idea and maka immediatly jumpped out the van and onto the roof. She closed her eyes and soon opened them with them glowing an emerald green. She located frees soul with in seconds and climbed into the front seat through the side window.

"Frees over there so eruka cant be far from him." She said pointing slightly east of where they are. Soul nodded and started the van then without hesatation he drove straight off the long smooth dust road and over the jagged terain that now lies infront of them

Unable to keep there eyes open everyone started nodding off. they had gotten closer to eruka but she still wasn't in sight. soul was only just awake as the driver but he couldn't stay awake for much longer. everyone else had fallen asleep. He stopped the van and looked around. Maka was resting her head in her hand and leaning against the door. Tsubaki was resting her head on blackstars sholder and blackstar just had his arms crossed but was also alseep. Kid, Liz and patty were just sat where ever and asleep. One even laying down. He couldnt tell who as his sight was blurry from no sleep. He reclined his seat slightly and closed his eyes.

Eruka and free watched over the van as if it was a bug on the ground.

"Now free. Lets eradicate these D.W.M.A brats." She said. She flick her arm out and small tadpole bombs came out of her cloak. She gave off a small smile as the tadpoles hit the van. Shaking it slightly.

"Wolf wolves wolf wolves." Free muttered. He transformed onto his wolf self and kicked over the van with ease.

The van did multiple rolls and shook its contents awake.

"Whats going on?" Maka asked groggily. Everyone else had the same thought till the van flipped round again.

"Erika's here!" Kid yelled. Everyone nodded and jumped out of the van. When they had turned round a large tadpole bomb was placed on top of it.

"Good. If you brats hadnt woke up this fight would have been too easy." She said loud enough for them to hear. She snapped her fingers and the bomb went off. Van debre went everywhere and soul stood in front of maka, as did all the other weapons to protect there meister.

"Soul get down. You're going to get hurt." She yelled at him, tugging on his shirt.

"Maka i've said it before. Im willing to die for your safety." He grunted out.

"How will i be safe without a weapon then." She tugged on his shirt once again which made him lose his balance and come falling to the ground. Tsubaki, liz and patty looked at each other before they all changed into weapons and falling into there meisters hands.

Once the smoke had cleared they stood up and looked at what was once a van. The roof and there stuff had all fallen through and was on fire with the rest of the interior Maka looked down at what she was wearing and noticed how exposed her skin was to any attacks.

"Soul we have to get this over with now. Kid the plan!" She yelled. The meisters all nodded and stood still for a minute with eyes closed. They all formed a normal soul resonance with their partner before Kid reached out to form a resonance bond with everyone else. When they were all connected they all felt eachothers power running through them. The strength of the resonance between each weapon and meister pair was strong but with them all together they were unbeatable.

They all opened there eyes simultaneously and without a second though blackstar charged at free

"Tsubaki. Enchanted sword mode." He said. The chain scythe glowed and before they glow was gone blackstar had the markings up his arms and around his neck.

"The blue haired one is going to fight me. This will be good." Free muttered. He got down on all fours and ran towards blackstar.

Maka and kid stood in front of Eruka neither saying a work.

"Well then. What have you brats gained from last time?" She said. They still didn't say anything and just merely looked at her. Unsure of what her attack would be they were just following a plan. Get close and strike her with an anti demon wavelength.

"Nothing then. That's what i like to hear. Vector arrow." She held her arm out and pointed her hand down at the two meister. They swiftly jumped out of the way before it came close to hitting them. She pointed her hand towards maka and the arrow started to chase her. After kid had landed he began to shoot at eureka. His bullets had more power in them with the resonance but couldn't make it there as a tadpole jumped out and took the hit.

"Maka get in close. Use that arrow to get there" Soul yelled to her in his weapon form. She looked back and saw the arrow quickly gaining on her. She paused and watched the arrow. After she stopped the arrow gained on her much quicker. She carefully watched the point of the arrow as it gained more ground on her. When it was no less than a foot away she jumped up and ran along the arrow towards eruka. The arrow behind her was still gaining on her.

"Maka now should be close enough!" She looked up and saw that they were still quite far away

"Soul what do you mean. Were too far and i wont be able to keep it up for that long."

"Maka listen to my soul. We are both strong enough to carry it all the way there. Now hurry before that thing catches up." He said in a soothing voice. Blackstar was still tackling free but that was only for a distraction to make it seem real.

"Ok soul." She stopped running for a second and the world around her froze. She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath in.

"Lets go soul resonance!" They both yelled the infamous line.

"Genie hunter." She yelled taking control of the form he would be in. The blade of the scythe grew and took the form of an axe blade. She carried on running up the arrow trail towards eruka.

"Any last words medusa!" She spat out as the distance became shorter.

"Yes. Just die you brats." She said her voice increasingly quiet and airy. Maka struck her with the blade and it went straight through her. Her body was left with no mark but her soul was left shattered.

Eruka fell back off of her broom but was caught by tadpole jackson underneath her. Blackstar and free looked over to where eruka was. She laied on her back, her body motionless apart from the slight rise of her chest. Maka held soul close as a purple soul floated out of her. The blade shifted into Souls top half as he pick the soul up.

After waiting for a while the sun had gone down and the van was still a blaze. Soul still held the glowing soul, waiting for eruka to wake up.

"Im pretty sure eruka will apologise when she wakes up but im going to say it now. Im sorry for all weve put you through just now. Im sure this was just time off for you guys from school but i had to reach out to you and turn it into a job." Free said. He took the soul from souls hand and held onto it, "im sure eruka will be happy with what you guys did today. You practically saved her from what would be a life time of mindlessly wandering through darkness." He finished with a smile.

"I guess thats what we got ourselves into when we signed up for this. We would be seen as enemies by witches and kieshens alike for the rest of our lives if we're to go to the D.W.M.A. There would be no time off outside of death city but thats fine as we have everything we need there." Tsubaki said.

"Free?" Eruka said from a distance. Everyone turned round and saw her standing up but leaning against a rock slightly.

"Eruka im glad your ok now!" He said, running up and hugging her. "This is what's left of medusas soul. Which one will you give it to." He held out the soul in front of her and she looked up from the soul to the seven students that were standing in front of her.

"Maka." She said quietly. Maka walked forwards and picked the soul up from his hands.

"Thank you eruka. Why might i ask?" She said. She held the soul close to her body and took a step back with everyone else.

"Because, I know you have the anti demon wavelength and only that would have been able to get rid of her from my soul." She said with a smile. Maka nodded and walked back to Soul.

"You're going to become a death scythe." She said happily. Soul smiled at her and took the soul from her hands. He looked around at everyone before smiling once again and eating the soul. A bright light glew off of him as multiple blades came out of several points on his body.

When the glow had gone so did the spikes. Soul opened his eyes and looked at Maka.

"Thank you for training me up to this moment. I want you to be my meister from here on out. We have been for so long we might as well carry on till the end." He said a large smile spread across his face. Maka nodded and smiled back. Tsubaki took her mirror out of a pocket and handed it to her. Maka took the mirror and called lord death

"Hey hey hello kiddos. How's it doing!" He said excitedly but behind the mask he was worrying.

"Soul just ate his witch soul!" Maka yelled. She held the mirror out so everyone could get in fame.

"Awesome. I guess everyone is safe then." He looked around the mirror and saw everyone.

"Yes everyone is fine even free and eruka. We will be back in death city soon."

"Yes. Maka! Your dad is proud of you." Lord death said. Maka smiled and ended the call as lord death looked to the side of the mirror. "Spirit she really is your kid no matter how much she denies it."

"Her mother would be proud if she saw her." Spirit said with a slight sigh. Lord death placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile under his mask. With no communication spirit smiled back to him

"Maka im sorry about anyhing that happened." Eruka continuously said to her.

"Weve said it enough time. You dont have to keep on apologising. Whats happened has happened. Say could you give us a lift home?" Maka asked. Eruka nodded and the weapons changed into there weapon form as three different tadpole jacksons appeared and to take them back to Death City.

"The main reason we did this was because free cared about you. I pretty sure he likes you." Tsubaki said with a smile before shifting into her weapon form. Eruka smiling a bit and looked down.

When she looked up not too long after that they were all gone. All that was left was free and herself.

"Im glad to have you back." Free said with a smile as he places his hand on her head. Her eyes went wide but they soon returned back to normal.

"I... I love you free." She muttered. She stepped away slightly as his hand dropped off her head.

"What did you say!" He yelled to her. She cowered back slightly in fear but looked into his eyes and repeated herself.

After a long trip everyone was back at the D.W.M.A Maka ignored the obvious difference with soul until she got into the death room.

"Good evening lord death." She said with a forced happiness. Soul walked in along side her to see lord death.

"Congratulations soul on becoming a death weapon." He said not moving from his place in front of the mirror.

"Maka darling!" Spirit yelled from the end of the hall. He ran in and picked her up into a hug. Maka hugged him back and feeling her warmth for once tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Papa dont cry. Im back now." She said in a calm voice followed by a soft smile. Spirit soon put her down and wiped the tears away.

"Im sorry. Your just so much like your mother." He muttered as he put her down. Lord death coughed and he stood up straight next to professor stine to hear what he had to say.

"Maka as you have come so far with soul in such a short time you will remain as soul's meister and partner. Also as spirit is still working here but i will have you as the next death weapon. Now you guys can still reside in death city or you can go to work on a continent like asuka or marie." Lord death said. The new death weapon and meister pair looked at each other and with out speaking came up with a decision.

"We chose to stay in death city. Our home." Maka said

Now thats how mr evans and miss albarn went from having a holiday to becoming the next death weapon and meister.

She closed the slick black book and placed the pen to the side. She stretched before walking to her bed and sliding in. Blair jumped on top of her and curled up on her side. Not long after she was out like a light.


End file.
